Present integrated circuit, system packaging (System in/on Package (SiP/SoP)) and Package on Package (PoP)) techniques use highly modular and highly integrated devices to realize a desired application. For this purpose, different circuit blocks for signal processing are often designed and implemented in a semiconductor substrate or in compact system packages as separated integrated circuits. Such circuits may include active elements like transistors, amplifiers and diodes as well as passive elements like resistors, inductors or capacitors. Each of those circuit blocks within a semiconductor substrate or a package substrate/board is connected to power supply lines to receive supply voltage and supply current. These supply lines are often internally connected to supply devices. Such devices may comprise for example a voltage regulator, a current source, a step-up converter or the like.
Current developments indicate that the signal processing frequencies used in the different circuit blocks tend to increase to higher frequencies in the range of some gigahertz. For example, in current mobile communication technologies the RF frequencies used are in the range of 1 GHz to 5 GHz, while even the frequencies for base band signal processing lie between about 1 kHz up to several hundred MHz. To ensure signal quality and prevent errors during signal processing, any crosstalk effects between the different circuit blocks have to be minimized. Consequently, there is a desire to reduce crosstalk effects in integrated circuitry and packaged systems.